


this party kinda sucks, but a little less with you

by lavenderjungwoo



Series: soft hours dowoo [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really know what this is, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Party, an underrated duo i'm whipped for, at 2am, college NCT, dowoo, doyoung is pretty whipped, drunk NCT, drunk off his ass johnny, helpless jaehyun, lapslock, midnight softness, nct - Freeform, soft jungwoo, soft stargazing dowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: doyoung isn't having the best time at a house party, so seeks quiet in the autumn garden where he meets a soft jungwoo who offers him a blanket and company for the nightalternatively, inspired by a prompt "great, you hate this party too let's get out of here" and i ended up writing till 2am so it's probably garbage, but i'm whipped for dowoo





	this party kinda sucks, but a little less with you

doyoung drifts around the kitchen, tired eyes wandering across the dimly lit counters as he looks for his phone amongst half empty bottles and desperate hands clamped on the side as couples furiously make out against the kitchenware. the music darts in and out of the bodies pressed together on the makeshift dance floor, and it's beginning to make doyoung's head pound. laughter blends with the screams and shouting of the incredibly drunk beer pong players and he's feeling disorientated, his empty stomach making its presence known. who the hell hosts a party but doesn't provide snacks? he shakes his head to try keep himself clear minded amongst the chaos, accidentally bumping into someone. his cheeks flush crimson and he repeatedly apolgises, bowing his head in a panic, but the person is too busy grinding to notice his presence, and doyoung takes the chance to pull out the crowd again.

he spies a glinting screen and thankfully realises it's his phone on the table and grabs it, turning on his screen to find it is in fact only 10.30pm. doyoung sighs, running a hand through his hair and notices how hot it is in the room. he wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans, thinking they'll go in the wash soon anyway.

he eventually slips past the mass of drunk shuffling bodies to the other side of the downstairs area, and opens the sliding doors, out onto the wooden patio where he pads across the slightly damp boards towards the bench swing at the bottom of the vast garden. he wishes he'd grabbed his shoes but it's too late, as his socks grow progressively wetter from the autumn dew settling on the ground

the night air smells like jasmine, the dangling fauna swaying slightly in the cold breeze and carrying the sweet scent across the grass. in the distance, cars trundle along the road creating a calming background noise that mingles with the heavy bass thudding rhythmically within the house, and he half expects the house to be shaking slightly. a soft creaking sound is coming from the direction doyoung is walking and as he gets closer, he notices someone else had the same idea and is enjoying the night's tranquility, gently swinging alone on the bench.

"doyoung?" a soft voice calls out.

"that would be me." he says, crossing his arms together and pressing them against his chest to retain some warmth in the september coolness. as he gets closer, he sees the person is wrapped up in a blanket from somewhere and it looks incredibly warm.

"when did you come out? it's quite cold out here" the voice says, and as doyoung gets closer he realises its none other than jungwoo, the quiet but lovely friend of mark, who he shares music class with. they talk in between scribbling down notes and listening in on long speeches from their eccentric and rather pedantic professor, but have yet to take that outside the lecture theatre.

"just now, it got a bit loud in there and when i saw it was only 10.30pm my soul kind of left my body." doyoung sighed, his hands clutching his blue shirt that is painfully thin and ultimately useless against the breeze. he wistfully thought of his jacket that hung in his closet back at his apartment, and tried his hardest to not shiver. "can i sit?"

"sure, it's wonderful out here although i'm starting to miss the warmth of inside" jungwoo says. doyoung notices underneath the thick woolen blanket, jungwoo is wearing an over-sized grey jumper that looks enviously warm, underneath a jacket. "you must be absolutley freezing." jungwoo says, shuffling carefully along the bench and re-arranging the blanket round him, then shuffling back slightly so his body presses up against doyoungs. "keep warm, hyung." he adds simply, smiling softly.

"thank you." doyoung mutters, scarcely audible as his cheeks once again flush red, although he's unsure if jungwoo saw in the dim amber glow of the string lights that line the wooden frame of the bench.

hyung. he likes the sound of that.

they swing in silence for a few moments, enjoying the shared warmth of their bodies under the blanket and the night atmosphere. doyoung notices the smell of a fire that taints the air, the scent of burning wood from a chimney far away making him feel sleepy as his head droops. the younger notices, but says nothing, smiling slightly to himself.

"so i-" jungwoo begins, but is cut off by the obnoxious rumble of his stomach and he gasps, pressing his hands to it as if to surpress the sound but doyoung is laughing so hard by now, body shuddering as he holds his hand over his mouth, eyes scrunched up. jungwoo nervously half laughs, cheeks flushing dusty rose although he hopes doyoung doesn't notice it.

"i'm kind of hungry, i was expecting snacks here to be honest." jungwoo says quietly, hand awkwardly cupping the back of his neck. doyoung has stopped laughing and is looking at him with the sparkle in his eyes, and it makes jungwoos skin shiver slightly "i'm kind of mad at mark, he lied. what's a gathering without snacks?" he quickly says, trying to get rid of the weird feeling in his chest.

"you hate this party too?" doyoung asks, and jungwoo nods, pulling the blanket up closer to his face. "great, let's get out of here then."

and to jungwoo's surprise, doyoung gets up tugging the blanket with him and consequently the cocooned boy who stumbles slightly, grasping onto the other's shirt. doyoung staggers back, steadying them both and smiles haphazardly.

"hot chocolate? it's kind of the weather for it" he asks, and jungwoo notices he smells of lavender and freshly washed sheets, despite the heavy stench of alcohol and sweat permeating the party.

"oh my gOsH is that THE doyoung!" someone yells as the patio door slams, and the pair notice johnny stumbling out onto the deck, with jaehyun laughing, grabbing him around the waist.

"come on, sit down" he says, guiding the evidently drunk off his ass johnny to one of the wicker chairs, just for the older to try sit on the edge, sending it flying backwards. he tragically falls on the ground, to the amusement of the pair watching from the bottom of the garden who are still wrapped in the blanket.

jaehyun hears their laughter and looks up, smiling and half-waving with his free hand, the other trying to haul johnny off the damp floor.

"don't worry about it, it's real comfortable down here, real comfortable, like i could sleep here, we could eat here, have a cup of coffee you know." johnny says, slapping the ground next to him, trying to drag jaehyun down .

the blanketed pair approach, to help the younger lift johnny up and get him into the chair. jaehyun mutters a thanks, running a hand through his hair and then properly greeting the boys, looking slightly surprised.

"didn't know that was my favourite jungwoo-ah, hiding under all that hair, " he remarks, fluffing jungwoo's soft newly blonde locks. he turns to doyoung, smiling warmly.

"hey doyoung, i think we danced together earlier? you're really good by the way." he smirks, and doyoung flushes, his skin burning against jungwoo's. so that's the guy who half grinded with him earlier, he couldn't see under the weird multicoloured strobe lights mark insisted on having.

"ever the flirt jaehyun. how drunk is everyone right now?" jungwoo asks, nodding towards the house.

jaehyun laughs, gesturing towards a somehow sleeping johnny vaguely.

"well he's pretty much fucked, i accidentally lost taeyong and i am pretty sure lucas left with somebody, or more specifically, several people. lucky bastard. i've already had to haul taeil out the kitchen." jaehyun says, shaking his head. "i'm not drunk enough to deal with this, i'm taking johnny up to mark's room and getting back to that dance floor. what were you guys doing out here?"

"being cold together i guess?" doyoung shrugs.

"being hungry together too" jungwoo giggles, and shit, doyoung's chest suddenly feels kind of funny.

jaehyun laughs but he's gazing at them, an eyebrow raised. he smirks slightly and jungwoo senses his flatmate is about to say something dodgy.

"why don't you two go get warm together somewhere, maybe-"

"STOP PUTTING PEOPLE IN MY BEDROOM I SWEAR JAEHYUN PLEASE JUST TAKE THEM BACK TO THEIR HOUSE YOU'RE SOBER ENOUGH TO DRIVE" mark exclaims, bursting outside onto the patio, the door slamming and (thankfully) interrupting whatever jaehyun was going to suggest. johnny starts to rouse, grinning wildly and stumbling over and excitedly greeting mark, grasping his hand and bowing, almost falling over.

"do i look like an uber to you, i am not driving all the way to taeil's house, your sofa won't set alight or anything with him on it, and i'm not putting him in your parents room that's just weird." jaehyun begins. mark begins to rant about spare rooms and common decency, looking quite funny telling off his hyung whilst stood in dinosaur socks on his parents damp patio.

jungwoo looks at the back gate, and back at doyoung, who nods. he lets the blanket slip off their shoulders, making a mental note to send an apology to mark later for getting it dirty outside, and they slowly creep towards the gate. they get across the bottom of the patio and johnny points right at them, directing the attention of the group that has now gathered, half the party now outside.

"guys it's THE DOYOUNG" he yells excitedly, laughing and switching everyone's attention to them.

jungwoo grabs doyoung's hand and they sprint over to the gate, vaulting it not so gracefully and running out into the front of the house, before any more of the drunks could try initiate anything.

they're now both giggling between breaths, jungwoo laughing brightly and doyoung is soon clutching his stomach, doubling over in laughter. they attempt to stay quiet, but stumbling towards the drive, they splutter into giggles constantly.

"yes." jungwoo finally says, calming himself and turning to face doyoung.

"huh?" doyoung says, curiously meeting jungwoo's gaze, head slightly tilted to the side, which jungwoo notes is absolutely adorable.

"h-hot chocolate? me? you?" jungwoo stutters, his confidence faltering as he plays with his sleeves.

"ah, yes, of course. i know a place that makes the best cinnamon and whipped cream hot chocolate." he says, smiling sweetly- his face almost hurts from smiling this much. despite the cold air, he's never felt so warm when looking at jungwoo's slightly messy blond hair, soft jumper under his oversized jacket making him look so small, even if he's taller than doyoung, and his pretty smile.

shit, i'm so gay, he thinks.

his smile drops slightly though. "where's your car? i suppose you'll have to follow me in yours." he'd hoped they could go together, and he honestly doesn't know when he got so whipped.

"i failed my test four times so gave up driving and just walk everywhere. i hitched a ride with jaehyun tonight." he says, fiddling with his hair.

doyoung stops by his car and unlocks it, opening the passenger door.

"well get in then, good job i passed my test and stay-" he jumps up in the air, punching his fist "hWAITING" and jungwoo bursts out laughing, shaking his head. he climbs into the passenger seat.

suddenly his phone buzzes in his pocket and he realises jaehyun is trying to face time him. he answers the call to johnny and taeyong , the latter being significantly drunker than when they last saw him . doyoung gets into the driver's seat, asking who it is as he fiddles with the mirror and lights.

"yOo where you at bro" johnny yells down the phone, and its so loud they can hear him from the back garden.

"where you aT" taeyong cutely repeats in the background, head propped on johnny's shoulder. he leans forward slightly and squints at the screen and suddenly snatches the phone out of johnny's hand.

"DUDE they're in a car." taeyong exclaims, turning round and yelling, and johnny comes rushing back into the frame with jaehyun attached to his arm.

"oh my god are they FUCKING IN A CAR!? " johnny yells, and taeyong freaks out, the camera flying all over the place.

"no we aren't!" jungwoo pouts, turning the camera slightly so they can see doyoung chilling in the drivers seat, his cheeks flushing crimson despite him trying to act normal.

"yo wait is that my phone? give it back!" jaehyun says, and fingers come grasping at the camera.

" jaehyun, or someone mildly sober please tell mark sorry about his blanket, and tell johnny to shut up, we're just going home." "DOYOUNG IS TAKING HIM BACK TO HIS PLACE WOAH HANG ON ARE THEY G-" and with taeyong's screaming, jungwoo hangs up, slamming his door shut. he turns to face doyoung, giggling.

"i guess taeyong is absolutley wasted." he says, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"let's get out of here." doyoung says, and he messily reverses, accidentally hitting something in the process.

well, i guess he's a little drunker than he thought.

they snap and turn to face each other, eyes widening. looking frantically in the rear view mirror, doyoung sees it was only mark's dustbin, rubbish now spilling out into the street, and he finally pulls out onto the street

"eh, this party was trash anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this, i might do a part two or just make a series of soft dowoo oneshots/au's, lemme know what you thought owo <3


End file.
